


Warmer than Starlight

by pmastamonkmonk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmastamonkmonk/pseuds/pmastamonkmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T Kirk was not a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer than Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kamicom's [Space Husbands](http://kamicom.tumblr.com/post/4542459712/for-kerinati-space-husbands-wedding-tuxedos) artwork on Tumblr.

James T Kirk was not a coward. He’d faced down Nero and his gigantic ship without a flinch, he’d fought Klingons with a smirk on his face, hell, he’d gone home to meet a few girl’s mothers in his past. In his opinion, he had balls of steel.

That didn’t keep him from continually shifting in front of the mirror, pulling at his suit jacket, tying and retying his tie, and running a hand through his hair between glances at the clock.

“Will you just calm down? You’ve been a wreck since I woke you up!”

Casting a glance at McCoy, he ducks his head again, inspecting his hair. “I’m perfectly calm,”

Sighing, the good Doctor takes a hold of his wrist, pulling him to sitting. “Look, there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about. I should know, I’ve been in your shoes before,”

Jim wants to point out how well _that_ had turned out, but feels it would be a cheap shot. Instead, he plucks at the inseam of his trousers, standing back up. He wonders if Spock is feeling this anxious, and really hopes not. He knows Spock would deny feeling any sort of nervousness or anxiousness or, well, anything really with the insistence that he’s a Vulcan, but after knowing him for so long, he knows that’s a crock of shit. He really hopes Spock doesn’t feel this anxious, he wants him to be excited.

Swallowing, he checks his watch again. “Look, calm down, really. Honestly, what do you have to be nervous about? You two have that bond thing, right?”

“It’s been shielded for the ceremony. Sarek’s idea,” Jim replies, tone clipped. “His terms for us having a Terran ceremony, had to put in some Vulcan stuff, too,”

McCoy rolls his eyes. “So you can’t sense it just this minute, but it’s still there, yeah? And those things are pretty damn permanent. If you had no problem doing that, then what’s with the nerves now?”

Jim wants to explain why he feels the way he does, but he’s not sure how to put it into words. McCoy is right; it was so easy to let Spock into his mind to bond them, to decide to be his forever without consequence. But then again, that had been sort of spontaneous, he didn’t have days to wait, a countdown in his head. It’s the anxiety of waiting, getting to him. “I just want to get it over with,” he settles on.

“Like I said, I’ve been here,” he holds out a bottle of water. “You look great, kid. The hobgoblin’s seen you at your worst; I highly doubt he’s going to run out on you just because you put on a tux… even if it _is_ white,”

Jim wants to laugh at the joke, but instead takes a gulp of water. The door opens and Chekov steps in with Sulu on his heels. “How’s Spock?”

Chekov laughs, “He’s fine, well…” he schools his expression into his best impersonation of a Vulcan. “Satisfactory, as fine has variable definitions,”

Sulu nods his agreement and Jim feels some of the tension in his shoulders relax. “We were sent to get you by Pike, it’s time to go,”

And just like that, all the tension is back. He swallows thickly, nodding, and lets himself be led down the halls. He stops at a door where Pike is waiting, a grin on his face. “Ready to get hitched, Kid?”

He pauses, making his best attempt at a noncommittal shrug. “Ready as I’ll ever be,”

Pike claps his arm, rotating his wheel chair and entering the room. They had decided against a church, as neither really had a religion to speak of, instead picking a castle in Europe that Spock’s mother had been fond of visiting. The chamber they were in now huge and lit from hundreds of windows. McCoy pats him on the shoulder, giving a steadying grip before releasing and Kirk squares his shoulders, marching into the room.

Background music quiets and everyone settles their attention towards him. He sees Uhura across the front in her groomsmaid dress, gorgeous as always, Chekov and Sulu taking their places beside her. McCoy settles next to him, Scotty in full tartan regalia a step away, and Gaila, finally able to walk again after all these years, right beside. Crew members and delegates fill the seats before them, and the familiar faces help to relax some of the tension.

He catches Ambassador Spock’s eye across the dais where he stands next to Pike and manages to smile, earning the other man’s attempt at a stern look. It falls, he’s smiling too broadly.

And then the music starts again and his chests tightens. They’d agreed no flower girls, no parade before them, just the simple ceremony. He tries to count the seconds, but he’s so excited his brain fuzzes and how he wishes he could sense him right now.

Spock appears, and he’s resplendent. And he’s beaming, as much as a Vulcan does, and Kirk finds himself beaming back. And it’s like the last few hours of painful anxiety never happened.

His suit jacket is black, same color as the little bit of silk tucked into Jim’s lapel, tight in all the right places on his trim form but missing the tails Jim’s silhouette possesses. He looks every bit as prim and proper as he does on the bridge, but his eyes give him away to anyone willing to look. He’s positively _glowing._

Jim looks away enough to take in Sarek’s thick Vulcan robes and how the tilt of his eyebrows is less severe than usual as he escorts his son down the aisle. Harder to read, but they two _are_ related, and he knows a Vulcan smiling when he sees it. Jim knows, in the back of his mind, that Sarek has done this before, standing where he is right now and watching Amanda walk down towards him on her insistence on something for her family before leaving for a far off planet. But right now, he can’t focus on that, trying to memorize the exact shift of fabric on Spock as he walks, the look on his face, how he’s _feeling_ this exact moment.

And then he’s standing there with Spock at his side, where he belongs, and he’s holding his hands and lost in his eyes, and grinning so madly that his face starts to hurt. The eyes before him are positively sparkling, though he refuses to let his lips turn up like Jim knows they want to, and again he wishes the shield was down and he could project just how he’s feeling to the man before him, let him know just how much he wants to be here at this moment, _knowing_ that just that little shove would shatter the control and allow the smile to show.

He can’t even pay attention to Pike, too busy marveling at just how much he loves this man in front of him and how he’s _his_ , forever, and now everyone will know it. Somehow, though he’s not quite sure how, he manages to repeat what he’s told to by Pike when the ceremony reaches that far, fairly sure he got some words wrong, and not even bothering to concentrate enough to know exactly what he’s saying. Later, he’ll wonder if he agreed to anything weird and Vulcan he wasn’t previously warned about.

Ambassador Spock holds out his ring for Spock, which he slips onto the Vulcan’s finger ceremoniously, knowing it will eventually join the engagement ring on the chain around his neck. He marvels at the thin band of gold on his finger, the contrast between the pale of his skin and the glittering metal. He loves it, how everyone can see that Spock is _his_ , and, as Spock repeats the gesture on him, the glitter in his eyes tells him that he was thinking the same thing.

It’s announced that he’s Spock’s husband, and Spock is his, and that he should kiss him. He extends one hand in the proper Vulcan way before losing it, throwing an arm around his new husband’s neck and grinning into their first kiss as an officially married couple, marveling at how such a simple gesture suddenly means so much more in this moment.

How Spock’s breathtaking, and beautiful, and warmer than starlight. 

And he loves him more than anything.


End file.
